Social network systems often enable users to upload media content such as photos, and enable users to create photo albums. Social network systems also enable users to share photos with each other. A user can create a photo album that is associated with the user's profile. As the owner of the photo album, the user can then allow other users to view the photo album when visiting the photo section of the user's profile. Photos may have associated metadata created by digital cameras and by smartphones with embedded cameras, which might not be accurate.